Emotional Realian
by DaGgER210
Summary: Jr. hides his feelings while MOMO shows her. Who would say I love you first find out!R&R[COMPLETE]
1. kiss

Emotional Realian

No I don't won xenosaga!

It was another slow and boring day in the Elsa since nothing had been happening recently.

But some of the crew members had been avoiding each other. It was possible that some were actually in love with each other. But what intrigued most of the crew were how Jr. would act around MOMO. Especially when they eat or talk.

Everyone wanted to see them together. They wanted to see them holding hands, heck even kissing. Everytime they would talk they would not say anything. So this led Shion and Allen to help them out to express their true feelings to each other.

Jr. was just walking down the corridor of the Elsa when he noticed Allen in the way. With such a caring face he started to ask questions about MOMO.

"So Jr., what do you think about MOMO anyway" Allen asked

"I... uhh.. I think that she's cute" he said nervously

"Do you like her?" Allen smiled as he said this

Jr. with a mad face hit Allen in the stomach and with this he started his way down the hallway.

Allen quickly yelled at Jr. "You better tell her how you feel or she'll never kiss you!"

Jr. with a glance came back it hit him again but with an angrier face than before. After he left Allen was in the ground crying from the hits he took.

Meanwhile Shion was talking to MOMO almost about the same thing except that she didn't deny about her liking Jr. Shion told her to look for him but MOMO was also a bit stubborn just like Jr.

She stormed out of her room and started to walk around little did she know that she was about to hit the red headed URTV. Slowly she walked but she started to get excited. She thought of what to say and she ran through the hall way after sh turned she hit herself on Jr.

"Uhhh..." Jr. moaned

"I'm so sorry Jr." MOMO tried to apologize

But instead she didn't notice that Jr., was knocked out completely. MOMO was on top of him and as she saw this she quickly carried him to her room waiting for him to wake up. She looked at him closely so she took a closer look.

Her face was so close that her lips were about to meet. She was like in a trance. After a couple of seconds Jr woke up and he quickly stood up in the bed. Then that's when he noticed he was kissing MOMO. It looked like MOMO didn't mind since she held him closer.

After this She pulled away waiting for Jr's reply.

She tried to be brave and the words that came out of Jr. were...

--------------------------------------------------

So what do you think! R&R!


	2. confession

Emotional Relian

Part 2

Jr. shook nervously and hesitated as he tried to say something...his heart thumped as he let the words come out. he looked at MOMO, he was mesmerized at her eyes. He tried to say something but his mouth was just open. He kept on trying to speak but he was to nervous.

So after a while he quickly said something so quickly that even MOMO didn't hear.

"Huh" MOMO asked

"N-Nothing" Jr. replied.

This didn't seem to bother MOMO though as much as Jr.

"Jr.?" MOMO said in a friendly voice.

"H-huh?" jr. hesitated as he said this.

"Do you...do you...l-l-l-l-li..?" MOMO said this in a calm voice. but instead of finishing

the question Jr. interrupted her and finished it for her.

"Do I like you?...right?" JR. said with a smile.

"Yes!" MOMO shouted out loud.

"No...I-" but Jr. stopped when he heard MOMO crying.

MOMO jumped away from him as quickly as she could. Jr. felt stupid after a while. MOMO just ran towards the door and rushed outside. What she didn't notice is that Shion and Allen were listening outside the door.

As MOMO left he didn't know what to do since he never got to finish his sentence.

What Jr. was about to say was that: "No...I love you!" Except that he never got to say it and he made MOMO cry. He felt so mad at himself. At this time Shion and Allen came inside the room and started to talk about what he did.

He couldn't take this anymore so he pushed Allen to the ground as hard as he could and ran for the door.

In the other side of the ship MOMO was heading towards the Elsa. Still crying she tried not to remember what Jr. had said. She remembers it to much. So she just went to her room and cried herself to sleep.

Jr. in the other hand was looking for her. He ran and ran and ran, he was out of breath and he remembered that he didn't check the Elsa. As he ran to it he was trying to say to himself how he's going to say that he loved her not liked her.

"Im coming MOMO!" he yelled as he ran.


	3. One More Kiss

Emotional Relian

(chapter 3) sorry for the really long delay, 2 many things happened around me n right now is the only real time that I could do this

One More Kiss

Jr. ran around the ship looking for MOMO for more than 2 hours now yet he still couldn't find her. He even checked out the casino to check if she was there but no luck. The park crossed his mind he quickly rushed there but again there was nothing there. The problem was, he never really got the idea to check out MOMO's room until a couple more hours of running around the ship.

He quickly arrived to her room but it was in the middle of the night he thought that she would already be asleep so he didn't even try to bother her at all. Jr. just stood in front of MOMO's door quietly and silently.

Inside MOMO's room she woke up crying. Her tears jus kept on falling down she couldn't stop them. She needed comforting from another person. She thought about going to Shion for counseling and on what to do if she sees Jr. with this in mind she slowly walked to the door and...

With Jr.'s mind made up on telling MOMO the truth he slowly walked to the door.

The door opened slowly but MOMO had doubts that Shion would still be awake so quickly turned around and headed to her bed to try to go back to sleep.

But the persistent URTV saw MOMO and he quickly grabbed her arm. But Jr. was tired and right when he grabbed MOMO's arm he tripped on his own foot making him push MOMO to her to the floor and somehow Jr. ended up being on top of MOMO.

She opened her eyes and from the smell she knew it was Jr.

"Jr. what are you doing here?" said MOMO.

"you never got to let me finish what I was about to say MOMO" Jr. whispered to her ears.

"huh". she replied

"I love you". Jr. said this with confidence and with a freaking big as smile.

MOMO faced the other way around trying to avoid seeing Jr.s face, Since she was blushing she couldn't show her face to him.

"MOMO don't hate me please"

"Your all that I have now" Jr. begged.

MOMO never have thought of this happening but it did and she was grateful for it.

But she didn't give a reply to Jr. so he slowly got up, surprisingly MOMO pulled him back and they were back in the same position as they were before except this time they're lips are a lot closer than before.

"one more time" whispered MOMO

"huh" Jr. replied

"kiss…"

Jr. slowly went in and gently kissed MOMO

As they both opened their eyes they saw a shadow emitting towards the door.

They were shocked that Shion and Allen were watching the whole thing. Both of them blushed. Jr. pissed off walk up to Allen and hit him again and again and again and again and again…..etc.

As Jr. was about to leave MOMO's room he said

"I love you MOMO"

MOMO quickly replied

"I love yout too Jr."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it wasnt good at all but i wanted to finish this when i had time so this was like a 30 minute effort to it

btw its really hard to get a decent internet connection in the philippines yup im supoosed to be having fun but things are happening where I am so sorry for the reallly long delay


End file.
